


Dream and his flower

by SofiaTheMonster



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, Baker niki, Dream weird champ, Emotional Manipulation, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, King Philza, Mabey more dream team in future, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Prince Techno, Prince Tommy, Sassy Tubbo, Shy ranboo, bad at tags, forced family, himbo tubbo, innocent tommy, price Wilbur, sad tommyinnit, sapnap is also in here eventually, sbi, tangled au kinda but not really, tubbo and ranboo engaged platonically, where dream kidnaps baby tommy, will tommy and techno are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaTheMonster/pseuds/SofiaTheMonster
Summary: It was a cold brisk night in the prospering country of lamanburg the fall crisp air swirling around in the wind.The beloved royals lay sound asleep in there beds unknowing of the stranger in the youngest room getting closer and closer to the sleeping prince closer and closer to maintaining the power the young one holds.Orsbi tangled au where dream kidnaps tommy because tommy has powers and is found in a tower by a tuboo and ranboo they take him to the festival of the lost prince that held every year.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	1. The royal kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fanfic every so yay!! Definitely won’t be the best I’m writing this instead of actually sleeping. Any constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated :)

The cold fall air wishes through the night travelling through the capital of Lamanburg, bright stars lighting up the night. 

The royal family tucked away in the castle awaiting the next day. All the young princes tucked away in there beds ready to face the next day. The king is up around his royal quarters passing around in his robes. 

The youngest prince Tommy’s first birthday is coming up soon and the king wants it to be a celebratory time instead of a reminder of how they lost the queen during his birth. 

They did all they could to try and save there devoted mother. They guards searching for remedies and cures for her illness. Night and day the constant worry that her and the boy wouldn’t make it. Having his two other sons Wilbur and techno at his side crying wanting there mother to feel better and be with them again. 

When she went into labour guards stormed into the royal quarters along with a bright flower that flowed like the sun. The king knew what it was instantly it was a flower that had incredible healing abilities, something that could save his wife and soon to be son. 

They boiled the flower carefully putting the bowl up to his wife’s lips awaiting her to take a sip. And holding her throughout the night. 

But in al, time due the flower didn’t save her so while he sobbed into his dying wife’s chest meters away there were his other sons holding and cooing at there new baby brother with bright glowing locks of blonde hair. 

Having to break the news to his sons was almost the most devastating thing. And in that moment the king looking down onto his family he promised himself that no matter what he would protect them and keep them safe.


	2. Dream and his flower

Dream lay there on the hill filled with anger how dare the dirty royals come and take away his precious flower. The one thing that kept him young and healthy for centuries. He was livid white hot rage filled his eyes and soul. 

Dream knew that he soon would need his flower back he had informants in the castle that wold tell him what they did to his flower but until then he could only hope it wasn’t it harms way until then.   
————————————————————————————————————————————————

Dream sat back in utter shock they just fed his flower to the no good queen to what waste it on her already withering life. But the child, the child that was a by product of the royal kingdoms thievery ahhh yes the. Hold the one thing on earth that connected dream to his flower 

He had to prepare to take what was rightfully his back of course. So he prepped a small hidden cabin behind tunnels and passage ways away from the bustle and hustle of the busy country, a place where his flower would be safe and could grow. 

The cabin built by hand and the collection and preparation of everything he needed to keep his darling flower safe has taken closer to a year to collect and dreams fine lines and age spots have slowly stared to return. He knew that would all be fixed when he had his flower back to him safe


	3. The princes  special day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prices Tommy’s first birthday has come the town is rejoicing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter today :))))))
> 
> Also any recommendations or ideas for future parts is appreciated love seeing other people’s ideas 
> 
> Also idk if this is making sense I’m writing this instead of sleeping

The bright morning sun shone through the tall windows of the castle lighting up the sleeping face of the youngest price unknowing of what awaits him when he wakes up to people celebrating him. His first birthday would definitely be something to remember 

Footsteps running down the halls as his older brother the middle child the one who would someday be a great warrior and being honour to his country barged into the room slowly approaching the sleeping prince in his cradle. 

The boys father had requested he go wake the younger up because the king and Wilbur were busy finalizing and over looking the details of the festival. As techno held and cooed and his brother who was storing awake in his arms he couldn’t hold back the thought of how much tommy looked like there mother, the bright blue eyes and even the way in his early youth already bits and pieces of fiery personality have began to show through.

Techno swept his hand over the stirring boys head landing on his hair, his hair techno thought the in thing that set them all apart, sure Phil had blonde hair but Tommy’s was different it seemed to glow and gleam almost like pure gold itself. Techno had its suspension of why and how his father knew already but refused to tell techno or will. Techno knew of the flower his mother eat before giving birth how it was there last hope for Tommy’s safety and how it somehow gave him powers. Sure they were unpredictable and the royal family unaware of the true existent or how to use them to there full potential, but they knew something was there. 

Handing tommy off to his private servants to get the boy dressed for the start of the festival not wanting to do it himself he thought and pondered on how truly special his little brother was and how he would go to ends earth to protect him from harm. 

Music danced through the town no part left without jolly toons and dancing. The first birthday of a royal child was always a big celebration in L’Manburg. It was tradition to celebrate it brand good luck and health onto the child and has been done for centuries 

At the royal balcony overlooking the town of L’Manburg was the royal family trusted officials and close dear friends all watching the young price babble in excitement over the loud music, gift and treats he was given everyone was at ease and hopeful for the boys future. 

As day tuned to night the streets littered with confetti the town began to settle everyone heading to the houses to sleep away there exhaustion form the day’s activities. 

But outside he was there he was waiting, waiting, waiting and waiting for the perfect time to rescue his dear flower. You see dream has been busy the past year from gathering supplies   
and building a sanctuary for his dear flower to be safe and within his protective reach. 

He watched watched watched looking into the window as the filthy thief of a king sets HIS flower down onto his cradle singing some sort of lullaby dream can’t hear from outside. The kings wings flutter as he admires his child kisses the prince on the head ruffling his hair out of his face as he turns the leave the room with one more look back onto the boy. 

Dreams mind goes blank with rage much similar to the night his flower was taken from him first. He hopes over head he’s scaling the wall onto the balcony the doors left open to cool down the room on the early summer night. He is gentle with his steps the last thing he needs is to startle his flower into crying that wouldn’t do any of them any favours now would it. 

He starts his stride towards the cradle watching in aww as his flower sleeps there safely the glowing hair creating an almost halo affect on the prince. He picks him up cradled in his arms his flower safe just where he should be. He rushes to the balcony doors as he hears footsteps ranging closer and closer. As he hopes down onto the gardens below he hears the king shout in anger and fear next thing he knows guards are storming the place. 

Dream hides himself near a cliff edge by the first guarding tommy with his own body   
Breathing out in relief everything was going to be fine he finally had his flower back home.


	4. Cabin fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s life has been confided to a stone brick cabin in a plaines biome hidden from the dangers of the world by a thick forest. He looks back on life and wonders what’s out there. Is the dangers dream talks about true if so he’s okay with never leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’ve been study but here enjoy I’m gonna be back to writing more. Also I did not really read over this chapter so sorry. Wrote this while in my religion class and on the bus 🚌.

Tommy sits at the small bay window looking up the walls of the home, home is a weird word for him he doesn’t understand it. He knows home is where you live where you feel safe and feel free to be yourself but something inside of him told him that this wasn’t home. 

The walls seemed to suffocate him. He knew he was safe dream did everything in his power for him to know he was safe. That he was only safe here in the cabin and only safe with dream. Whenever dream came back from his adventures he would tell young Tommy about all the mean and cruel things he saw. How it was a blood bath at every turn. 

Tommy ate up every word he said taking to it to heart. It had been trained into Tommy that if he went outside or didn’t listen to dream his protector things would be unimaginably awful. 

“Tooommmyyy” he heard being shouted across the lonely isolated cabin He knew who was calling him dream was. 

He rushed across the main areas connecting to the front door embracing dream with both arms only reaching up to his lower chest as Tommy was only around 11 dream reached down tosseled his flowers hair affection affectionately. 

Dream took great big strides across the living to reach the kitchen placing the bags from his travels down on the counter top, stretching out his arms and back and sighing deeply. 

“Oh my dear flower it’s been to long I’m so sorry for not being here for you but I got you a gift” dream told Tommy in a silent and loving tone. Tommy jumped up and down squealing in exitment and joy. 

Dream reached into one of his satchels and pulled out a round object and a boxy looking object. Tommy’s head turned in confusion. 

“ it’s a music disc you put in in this box just like that and it will play a very special song” Tommy climes up on the chair to get a better look at this new discovery. 

“ you see my dear flower the song I got for you is very special and dear to me so keep it safe okay for me” Tommy nodded his head in understanding just wanting to listen to whatever was so special to dream that he seemed fit that Tommy could have it. 

Gifts weren’t a rare thing for Tommy it seemed whenever he asked dream about the outside world a new gift would appear soon enough to keep him busy and distracted, the walls and shelf’s lined with books, art supplies and bored games all for Tommy. 

Tommy turned his head towards his protector when he let out a big sigh “ you know Tommy I’m so very sorry for this but I have to go out again for business I won’t be here for your 12th birthday” 

Tommy vows his head in understanding he always understood dream had to go sometimes he had to be brave and go out to the dangerous world that her threatened Tommy so much about. 

Dream then spoke out again “ ill be leaving in the morning you understand the rules, no leave this cabin, and you know while I'm gone to always be careful okay” dream walked ul to Tommy holding him close to his chest sniffing his hair than spoke “i love you my flower no one will come or hurt you as long as I'm here” 

Dream stayed for the night just for his body to heal in the presence of his flower. Already his chest aching from the thought of being far from him again. 

Tommy was content while watching dream wall down the party into the woods listening to the music from his goft play over and over the melody sweet the song about fields of flowers.

Sure Tommy would miss dream on his birthday but at least he could see the floaghting lanterns that seem go play every year on that day without dream yelling at him and closing the blinds.


End file.
